hegaliafandomcom-20200214-history
Spirit Realm
The Spirit Realm is a different plane, parallel to the Wilderness. It is accessible during and after completing the Spirit of Summer quest. After the Summer's End quest, the weak portals will become available to travel through. The area was released on 19 July 2008. Spiritual portals Two portals are available during the quest, and the reward item from the quest Jennica's ring activates additional portals. *The first portal is used at the beginning of the Spirit of Summer quest. It is in the entrance of a house in the Ruins (east) north-west of the Clan Wars teleport location when using a Games necklace. Experience is only given after Summer's End. Refer to the 'Weak portals' section for this. * Second is at the flower farming patch where the diseased Limpwurt plant was grown in the quest at the Ruins (west). ** Going to this portal grants 10,000 Farming experience to players with 50+ farming levels, and gives access to a Cursed Magic Tree. * Another one is the axe hut in level 55 Wilderness, just northeast of the Ardougne teleport lever. ** Going to this portal grants 7,500 Attack experience when entering it and having an attack level of 50 or higher, and gives access to level 42 Ghostly warriors (with no axes) which can be killed for their drops, which include steel platebodies, steel platelegs, mind runes, cosmic runes, coins, as well as an occasional soul rune, or more rarely, a spirit shield, (Hut door requires Lockpick.) ** The fact that these low-level monsters are aggressive to any level player makes this a decent spot for training combat. ** Melee gear is advised, and some food or other means of healing occasional damage, if you find that they hit at all. * The last one is at the Forgotten Cemetery just north of the flower patch portal. ** Going to this portal grants 10,000 Prayer experience for anyone with a prayer level of 50 or higher, and gives access to a set of coffins which, when closed, releases level 79 ghosts into the real world which can be killed for their drops: Ranarr seeds, prayer potions (3), multiple herbs ranging from guam to ranarrs and spirit shields. ** These ghosts have accurate, fast attacks, and provide combat experience. Note that you must have a base level of 50+ to claim experience. Weak portals There are also five weak portals that can be activated using the upgraded version of Jennica's ring received after completing Summer's End: * Weak but visible; at the Chaos Temple in level 12 Wilderness. ** Coordinates: 14° 0' N, 25° 5' E ** Gives 5,000 Prayer experience. ** It also has a Spirit who tells about the God Wars and how Guthix ended it. * Weak but visible; at Summer's farm in level 28 Wilderness ** Gives 5,000 Farming experience. ** This is the same portal that leads to the Spirit Beast during the quest. * Weak but visible; in the castle ruins far east of the Demonic Ruins, in Level 47 Wilderness. ** Coordinates: 22° 56' N, 29° 9' E ** Gives 5,000 Smithing experience. ** In the spirit realm at this point, there are images of the dragonkin icon on the walls. * Very weak and invisible; in the very centre of the Dark Warriors' Fortress in level 15 Wilderness. ** Coordinates: 14° 43' N, 18° 22' E ** Gives 10,000 Defence experience. ** Level 80 Defence is required to obtain this experience. ** If full black armour is worn, Tormented Wraiths will become aggressive and attackable here. * Very weak and invisible; in the north of Rogues' Castle in level 53 Wilderness. ** Coordinates: 24° 18' N, 26° 33' E ** Gives 10,000 Thieving experience to those with 60+ Thieving. ** The portal is located within the wall, but outside the castle. It is 3 steps east of the broom, or 3 steps west of the skeleton. Players should be wary of the Chaos Elemental which is in that area. ** This last portal allows players to lock the prison door in the Spirit Realm to unlock the doors in the real world and free the imprisoned rogue. When players talk to him, he advises them to meet him in Varrock, in the house behind the archery shop, where he will buy unenchanted jewellery for a modest price (see the Rogue jewellery shop article). ** This also allows you to loot chests in the spirit world and real world which contain blood runes. Duality Based on the quest, the Spirit Realm is known to be an exact opposite of the real realm in RuneScape (However, the realm is limited to the Wilderness part of RuneScape.) For example, emptying a bucket of water in the real realm fills up the bucket in the Spirit Realm, and building a wardrobe in the real realm provides clothes for Summer Bonde in the Spirit Realm. The realm is not technically a part of the Wilderness, so players can teleport out of the Spirit realm regardless of what the Wilderness level is in the real realm. However, the teleblock rule still applies when attempting to access the Spirit realm. In addition, when players enter the Spirit Realm, items on the ground in the real RuneScape realm are no longer accessible. Due to this fact, it is possible that when the player killed the Spirit Beast in the spirit realm, the player released the opposite into our world the Corporeal Beast Non-player characters and monsters in the real realm cannot be seen in the Spirit Realm, therefore the portal can be used as an easy escape when hunted by Revenants or any other monsters. Note: You cannot enter the Spirit Realm when teleblocked! Inhabitants * Summer Bonde * Erik Bonde * Jallek Lenkin * Meranek Thanatos * Spirit Beast - stronger in the quest Summer's end * Ghostly warriors * Tormented Wraith * Spirit Trivia * While in the Spirit Realm it is still possible to have random events. Cursed magic logs become normal magic logs when player leaves spirit world due to a random event. * When in the Spirit Realm, you can teleport as if you were not in the wilderness, and the wavy lines signaling the spirit world flash, then disappear. * The Portal in the north-east region of the wilderness has two symbols on the walls in the spirit realm. These symbols are of the mystical race of Dragonkin, learned about in the quest While Guthix Sleeps. See also *Wilderness *Wilderness Obelisk *Spirit of Summer *Summer's End Category:Locations Category:Wilderness Category:Worlds